Thorn
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Duri… dia rela dibenci demi melindungi mawar. Dia rela diposisikan sebagai tokoh jahat demi bunganya. Hyung pikir, yang pantas disukai itu adalah duri karena pengorbanannya begitu besar." YeWook,Incest, YAOI! DLDR!


A/N: Sebuah drabble singkat tentang YeWook dari saia yang telah lama mendekam dalam cangkang kura-kura

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves

Thorn © Jenny Kim

Pairing: YeWook

Warning(s): INCEST, YAOI, Alternate Universe, Typo & OOC

.

.

.

.

.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Seorang bocah mungil berumur tujuh tahun melangkah riang menuju taman bunga di halaman rumahnya. Ia membawa sebuah teko kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiram bunga.

"Hyuuunngg~" seru bocah berambut coklat madu itu ceria. Mata coklat karamelnya menyipit tertutupi oleh senyumnya yang lebar. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria tinggi bermata obsidian yang sedang menggemburkan tanah sehabis menanam bibit bunga.

Pria berambut hitam legam dengan mata obsidian itu mendongak. Menoleh pada adiknya yang berlari kearahnya. "Jangan lari-lari, Wookie! Nanti kamu jatuh," ucapnya menasehati.

Bocah mungil yang bernama asli Ryeowook itu mengangguk dan memelankan langkahnya. "Apa kupu-kupunya kabur karena mendengar suara lariku?"

"Sebagian," jawab sang kakak jujur.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa dan menunduk. "Mianhaeyo, Yesung Hyung," ucapnya penuh penyesalan pada sang kakak yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

Yesung melepas sarung tangan berkebunnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka sudah kenyang menghisap nektar. Apa airnya tumpah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangkat teko di tangannya. Ia meringis tanpa dosa. "Sedikit."

Yesung tertawa mendengus. "Adik Hyung aktif sekali," ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Aa-aaww! Sakit, Hyung~" ringis Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Hyung habis menanam bibit bunga mawar lagi?"

"Ya, mau menyiraminya agar cepat tumbuh besar?" tawar Yesung.

"Eump!" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat sampai poni panjangnya menumbuk mata sipitnya. Ia memiringkan tekonya dengan posisi moncong tekonya menghadap pada tanah gembur yang baru saja ditanami sebutir biji bunga.

Air mengalir seperti hujan dari lubang-lubang kecil yang ada di moncong teko. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yesung menarik tangan adiknya agar berhenti menyiram. "Sudah, nanti bibitnya busuk kalau airnya terlalu banyak." Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"Mau melihat bunga mawar yang sudah bermekaran?" tawar Yesung.

"Yaaaa!" teriak Ryeowook semangat.

Yesung tersenyum dan menggenggam lembut tangan adiknya. "Ayo!"

"Eump!" Ryeowook berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kakaknya. Langkahnya cepat, sudah tidak sabar melihat bunga-bunga yang telah ditanam kakaknya beberapa bulan lalu dan telah mekar.

"Pelan-pelan, bunganya tidak akan lari kok," canda Yesung.

"Aaahh… Hyung! Aku kan sudah tidak sabar~" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai ke taman bunga yang dirawat oleh Yesung. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah berduri tajam. Seolah menggambarkan bahwa mawar-mawar itu adalah ratunya dan durinya adalah prajurit liar yang mengancam siapapun yang berani mengganggu ratunya.

Ryeowook mendesis. "Aish… Taman ini seperti tidak terawat. Seperti taman di rumah angker yang sering kutonton di TV."

"Memangnya kamu berani menonton film horror?" goda Yesung.

"Ti—tidak sih…" lirih Ryeowook. "Hyung sangat menyukai mawar, ya? Semuanya mawar.." Ryeowook mencoba memetik setangkai bunga, namun tangannya langsung tertusuk duri. "Argh! Sakit! Dasar duri menyebalkan! Harusnya Hyung memangkas semua durinya!"

Yesung menarik tangan adiknya dan mengulum jari telunjuknya untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Ryeowook meringis sesekali.

Setelah darahnya berhenti, Yesung mengeluarkan jari adiknya. "Jangan dipetik, Chagi.." ucapnya memperingati. "Hyung tidak suka mawar," sambungnya.

Ryeowook mengerjap bingung. "Terus kenapa Hyung menanam banyak pohon mawar?" tanyanya.

"Karena Hyung suka durinya," jawab Yesung singkat.

"E—eh?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Aneh, ya? Duri… dia rela dibenci demi melindungi mawar. Dia rela diposisikan sebagai tokoh jahat demi bunganya. Hyung pikir, yang pantas disukai itu adalah duri karena pengorbanannya begitu besar."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa bedanya dengan kaktus? Kaktus kan juga berduri, tapi Hyung tidak menanam kaktus."

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Kau suka kaktus?"

"Tidak," jawab Ryeowook yakin.

"Karena itu Hyung tidak menanam kaktus. Bukankah jika Hyung menanam mawar, kau bisa menyukai bunganya sedangkan Hyung menyukai durinya?"

"Hmm…" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Saling menguntungkan, ya, kan?"

"Benar," jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahu dan berbalik. Melangkah kembali ke dalam rumahnya. "Hyung konyol!"

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. "Hm?"

"Percuma saja aku suka bunganya kalau aku tidak bisa memetiknya," ucap Ryeowook yang makin menjauh.

Yesung kembali tersenyum tipis. "Akan percuma ada duri jika bunganya tetap dipetik. Keberadaannya menjadi sia-sia belaka."

"Seperti aku, aku adalah duri untukmu, Wookie. Kau adalah mawarku. Tugasku adalah mempertahankanmu. Takkan kubiarkan seorangpun mengambilmu dari pengawasanku. Waktu akan merenggut cantiknya dirimu. Membuat satu per satu kelopakmu busuk dan layu. Namun aku akan tetap ada di sisimu. Menemanimu sampai kelopak terakhir jatuh. Lalu aku akan menunggu masaku untuk membusuk."

"Karena itulah duri selalu bertahan sampai bunganya musnah. Karena dia harus memastikan satu hal…

…Bahwa bunganya benar-benar terlindungi sampai kelopak terakhir gugur."

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Apa nih? Nggak jelas banget =,=

Review, please \(^_^)/


End file.
